


Love Patrol

by MR01



Series: Mend [1]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV), Justice League (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fairy Tale Logic, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mr. Nobody is not having it today, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Stuck in a fairytale AU, different kinds of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Mr. Nobody gets bored and decides to mess with his favorite Superheroes whom 98% of the time act like anything but.





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these shows or movie franchises.

* * *

Niles changes the channel to the news seeing on the screen that Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man has been 'kidnapped' by a Genderqueer Street.

That there are multiple sources having witnessed the abduction. He changes the channel being certain that someone else will bring them back.

And that he is in absolutely no danger where he is anyway. Right now he is probably living his best life because Danny thrives on fun.

Settling on a Daytona NASCAR race to humor Cliff who actually leans in a little closer to watch TV with Flex effectively on board with it.

"I made pancakes." Larry sets another batch of pancakes on the table as Rita walks up behind him saying. "And I've got bacon."

Victor and Garfield stop texting. Setting their phones down having spent a majority of the morning sending each other memes back and forth.

They start to eat.

Cliff having got up to get them a new bottle of syrup then moves to grab a bottle of WD-40 intent on taking it outside so that he could rest when he was finished working on the Bus.

 He thinks it super weird when everyone looks still as statuses.

He does not even have to turn around to know that it is a flippin Supervillain in their dinning room area and if he had a dollar he'd bet it on being Mr. Nobody because he's a dick like that.

* * *

Cliff doesn't even get a chance to fully stand up and move when they are in the middle of nowhere with the dinner table still set up.

Niles and Flex are gone. He cannot see Gar or Victor and he had been sitting right next to Rita.

To make matters worse everytime he blinks he is appearance is shifting between human and robot.

He starts screaming and asking if anyone else can see this too because this never grows old.

 "Cliff. Pal, calm down." Larry guides him to a sitting position. Pushing most of the dishes away in case he wants to smash them against the floor.

He stares down at his hands. Half of his skin unbandaged.

Clear and untarnished while the other is charred to a crisp whenever he blinks it seems.

If the same thing is happening with Cliff then it is definitely understandable why he is freaking out.

They are in clothes from like the 14th century and they see some douche wearing a monocle.

Then they see a beautiful blonde girl talking to mice as she runs past them with only a glass slipper on and a barely hanging on for dear life raggedy af dress.

"Uh wait I think I recognize this one Lar. I used to read it to Clara before bedtime. Well honestly I did only twice. I got preoccupied with her nanny too often." 

Cliff tries his hardest not to blink but he does and he is over it now. Fuck being human. His body, the real deal is destroyed anyway.

Larry gives him a little smile. Half of his face lays uncovered and Cliff is like 'hot damn' as he sees the changes.

"Yeah. I read it to Paul once before I came to my senses."

"Ended up throwing it in the garbage as I blamed myself for hiding in the closet."

"It is stupid now as it was then but the book hit close to home for me."

Cliff sees the disaster that is his memories unfold as he tries to relax himself because he can relate in some areas.

" Well that settles it. We are stuck in a fucking fairytale Larry."

Cliff takes a few steps forward ready to mingle with the locals so they can give them directions on how to get out of here.

Larry walking beside him as he looks around. Checking to see if there are any signs with  directions to the nearest town because they are quickly approaching a crossroads.

"I know, I'm freaking out too but we have to remain calm. Do you remember how we got here?"

Cliff shakes his head as he groans in annoyance. Snapping but collected. A small bark without real bite.

"Of course not. I was going to go working on the Bus when blam I'm in bum fuck Narnia. At least I'm not alone here or a brain on the floor."

Larry shrugs in agreement. Walking a little faster. Taking long strides to catch up because Cliff is moving like he knows where he's heading.

Larry wonders if it is wise to recommend splitting up to cover more ground. His logic being divide and conquer.

His decision is made for him when he bumps into Clifford having been lost in thought.

"And just what the fuck are you two losers looking at?" 

They see Jane or maybe it's Hammerhead in a pretty dress and Rita is running up to them.

Out of breath yet dignified as she takes a moment to collect herself.

"Guys, I can't find Vic, Niles or Gar. But here me out okay. I think we are stuck in Cinderella. I saw a gorgeous Prince with a glass slipper."


	2. Pink

* * *

"I'm mad." Mon-El laughs when Kara kisses his neck gently before getting up to grab some more chips.

His demeanor contradicts his words for the most part but he does seem a little put out now.

He finally got around to binge watching the 'X-Men' movies with Kara and they were good for the most part.

He loved Logan. Thinking that up next he wants to see 'Pokémon Detective Pickachu' but that he wants a minute to process what he just saw.

"I just can't believe Charles and Erik didn't end up together. It breaks my heart."

Moving to clean up his mess he grabs his phone when he gets a text from J'onn saying that he, Alex and Winn can't make it. 

That they have mandatory training at the last minute thanks to Haley. Stating that they are welcomed to drop by but that it won't be necessary.

"I've got an update and an ETA. Sam and Lena are on their way. Five minutes away which is like one in her watch."

"I guess, it's just going to be the four of us. I can whip out the board games and mojitos." 

Kara brings another bowl of chips. Selecting the next movie then pausing it to clear the coffee table. 

Closing her eyes a moment to focus and listening for disasters. Hearing nothing relatively life threatening she feels like she can rest better than before.

"Cool while you do that I can try cooking up some ground beef chow mein because you are a certified disaster in the kitchen and I don't want pho tonight. Kara.."

Mon-El stops talking as she moves to open her eyes. Turning to look at him as she runs a hand over her face.

"Mhm? What's up babe?" She doesn't have time to react when she feels a cool gust of wind rush towards her.

* * *

 "What in Rao's name am I wearing? Mon-El, where are you!" Kara tries to use her x-ray vision to find her boyfriend as she clutches onto her in shambles dress.

Her strength not just that none of her powers are working which retrospect is a blessing because her hands on this dress are flimsy.

She hears a shot go off and she runs towards it despite not having powers even though the sun is out.

She sees what she can best describe as a green tiger and a young man running as if hellhounds are on their trail.

For a moment. Even though she couldn't see that far she thinks she sees the famous Cyborg. But she shakes her head telling herself that can't be right.

There is a heavy glass slipper in her grasp and as she is running through the trees she thinks that she can see a mummy and a robot.

It doesn't matter when the next thing she sees is mice running at top speed besides her.

At first they scare her because gross then they start talking and she's mentally like 'sure this happens, it is my life now.' As she keeps running like she is ready to complete a marathon in first place.

She recognizes their voices anywhere. It's Samantha and Lena asking if this is Barry Allen's fault.

Because if it isn't his then they will blame Lex. Because c'mon he's Lex.

She comes to a screeching stop almost stepping on one of her friends when she stops her doppelgänger.

Wearing a bejeweled, dope red cape and riding a fancy Yamaha motorcycle with a basket in her right arm.

 "Red? What are you doing here?" Kara looks at her not at all tattered dress and at this place.

It looks like a breathtaking forest. Like something straight out of a fairytale.

"I was in Kasnia. Taking a little break from plotting my next attack on America. I was reading 'Красная Шапочка' to Mikhail because he had stayed up past his bedtime. I'm worried about him. I don't have time for you Supergirl."

Kara picks up Sam and Lena as they ask what else 'Snowbird' remembered but the Kasnian version of herself looks at the rodents.

Clearly disgusted, confused and more importantly unable to understand them.

"Um okay, I'll translate. Red. Do you remember anything else? Anything at all is helpful." Kara tries to cover herself a little better when Red rolls her eyes and throws her cape at her.

 "As I was saying. I was reading when a dismembered white man snapped his fingers. He said he took my Alex and your Kal-El. I will find them both. I will make him bleed."

Red Daughter wants to bail now because she is done wasting time with superheroes. She moves ready to turn on the motorcycle but freezes when they hear Mon-El calling for Kara.

Her eyes move in his general direction and Kara sees clear interest there as jealousy is coming for her.


	3. Orange

* * *

"Welcome to our new, temporary location. Wayne Enterprises is currently undergoing a much needed remodeling. It's been a while Eobard, Nora.."

Bruce looks at them from across his desk only to look past them to see an excited Barry and Diana walk in bearing hotdogs as they wear matching baseball shirts.

All of them now in evident surprise at hearing the annoyed yet honest sounding words.

'Oh please Clark. Don't give my disdain for Wayne that much credit. If there's one person I hate more than Kryptonians as a species or Queen, it's probably my father' before they actually see Clark and Lex walk in to join them for the scheduled meeting.

Watching them Bruce and Lex stare at each other in distaste yet everyone here is just happy to know that Kate won't be showing up to the meeting as well.

"Bruce.."

"Lex..."

The chilly tension being interrupted by Arthur's booming voice saying that he's ready for the ballgame and that he has the beer.

Clearly not bothering to read the room as he nudged Barry and Diana so that they could skedaddle because he doesn't want to miss out on seeing who sings the pledge of allegiance or the first of three T-shirt gun giveaways.

They begin to leave getting ready to let go of the second-hand tension they'd been feeling in the room only to find themselves shielding their eyes moments later.

Hotdogs and drinks alike lay forgotten, elsewhere as Diana looks at Arthur to see if he is okay because the rest of their acquaintances are gone.

Seeing a vibrating woman surrounded by purple, gold and red lightning.

They know that she is not the Flash. It's probable that she's a speedster but she isn't the one they are concerned for.

* * *

 "Clark..." Lex rolls to his side, feeling worry in his bones. Only to find himself feeling unbalanced seconds later then he is puking his life away.

Opening his eyes to see who's touching him when he feels large, seemingly strong hands on the middle of his back as they run alongside his skin. His back relaxing at the concentric circles as he tries to even out his breathing.

He stares at a beautiful crown and he thinks it a great shame that it was unfortunately beside him when his body decided to purge itself.

"We aren't in Gotham anymore. It seems like we're the only ones here so far." Clark stops touching him. Happy to see that he doesn't look so green anymore.

Thinking that they have to find the others and that he really wants to make it outta here by lunchtime because Hal is housesitting his farm and he doesn't want to ruin the guy's blind date tonight.

* * *

 "Barry, where is everyone and why are you dressed like a peasant?" 

Diana takes a woozy step forward and leaning heavily on a tree. 

Seeing that she's dressed in a lovely golden ball-gown and not exactly loving that she has absolutely no idea where the are currently located.

 Only for both of them to see Arthur sleeping soundly by a nearby river-stream and Bruce's guest who is screaming at the top of his lungs because his legs and feet have been replaced by scales and fins.

For lack of a better explanation it seems that the guy turned into a mermaid..merman.


	4. Candles

* * *

Victor and Garfield open their eyes to see themselves alone yet otherwise together in a beautiful forest.

Wearing odd clothes. Victor is looking like a monarch while Gar is scantly clad and wearing a tight choker.

Trying to yank it off in vein because it's like whoever got it for him hadn't thought him breathing comfortably was a necessity or a valid option.

With Victor looking, feeling almost human. Like his old self. Completely and without the mechanical or robotic parts that helped him live.

He maybe look like a regular person now but Cy can still see through his robotic eyes.

Whoever did this to him is an asshole and he thinks he is going have a blast kicking their ass when he finds 'em.

Their phones on them, miracle but when they try calling Rita or Raven nothing happens.

They don't get reception so Vic and Gar agree that it's be best for Cyborg to put their phones away in case Gar wanted to transform into an animal.

They remember having spent a majority of the morning sending each other memes back and forth.

The Area 51 news having been a long running topic full of alien jokes for the last half hour.

That Larry and Rita had made them some really good looking food. Having seen Flex and Cliff watching TV.

They want to go back to that because as lovely as this place is, it is not their home.

"I'll try to scan the ground. You can help me with the sky, B." Victor looks at his best friend as he turns his gaze away from him when he heard the excited words. 

"Sure dude." Then a hitching intake of air and painful sounds of cracking and reorganizing bones as Garfield's body shifts into that of a large green hawk.

Taking flight quickly as Cyborg tries to look around. Scanning the area for people or signs of life.

Seeing small clusters of far off people all about the area and that's when he sees them. 

Dick and Koriand'r being the closets familiar pair. Cupping his hands together he yells after his soaring friend. "Gar, I found Robin and Korry. Come down here!"

Beast Boy just barely lands on the grass before he turns himself into a tiger and sets off. Not bothering to wait for Victor to catch up as he runs. 

Having him chase after him as if hellhounds are on his trail or he were ready to hunt a baby gazelle.

* * *

 Dick had Koriand'r sitting at a table with her eyes closed. Getting ready to surprise her with her sister, Queen Komand'r visiting from Tamaran.

To surprise her for their first anniversary and reorganizing that he is going to have to go even bigger and bolder next year.

When all of a sudden they all see a blinding light the encompasses their whole world and when he's got his eyes open again Blackfire is gone.

With Star having been none the wiser. He will tell about her sister. Not sure how he can get the subject started but knowing that he will have to break the news to her soon.

Staring down at their clothes he sees that they are dressed as if they were cosplaying villagers from the 1140's.

He then checked his pockets to see a small bag full of bread crumbs and in her right hand are  three green beans.

"Grayson, where are we?" She looks at him in evident surprise but as if she is thinking that this is a part of their date night schedule.

"I don't know, Kory." His voice is low and for a moment she thinks that he doesn't sound like the confident man she has come to know and love.

That he sounds a little scared. And she wants to know what happened to make him feel like this.

Ask why they are in a forest looking as if they are getting ready for comic-con and not at the park.

It doesn't matter because to their far off left but surely enough present, the unmistakable roar of a dragon disturbs the peace.


End file.
